Out There
by kingofthebirds-wren
Summary: Matt is the son of Quasimodo was set on fire as a child by Frollo. The result was burn marks all over his body. When the son of his father's nemesis and former mentor arrives, Matt can't help but mistrust him. But he has other things to worry about, like how not to be outed to the entire school. AUOC Post-Movie. Contains homosexual content: if homophobic then don't read. Not Slash.
1. Introduction to New Characters

**Out There**

* * *

 _I own none of the characters_ , _they are owned by Disney, Victor Hugo and Disney Channel. I do however own the original characters._

 _Hunchback doesn't get enough love, so this is my way of giving it all the love this beautiful movie deserves. Also All three characters, Quasi, Esmeralda and Frollo are my favourite Disney Hero, Villain, Heroine._

* * *

 **Matthew Q. (MQ):** He is the son of Quasimodo from _Hunchback of Notre Dame._ He is best friends with Esther, daughter of Esmeralda and Phoebus. Unlike his father who was in love with Esmeralda, he just sees her as his best friend and his confidant. Also unlike his father, Matthew was born handsome, but as a result of Frollo escaping from The Isle and trying to kill him with fire, he has a huge burn mark on his neck and his torso. He is also shy and untrusting of other people, for good reason as he is in the closet and secretly in love with Ben. No one knows about him other than Esther. (Main Protagonist)

 **Esther de Châteaupers:** The daughter of Esmeralda and Phoebus. She is a strong independent woman known for fighting against authority. Her best friend is the foil of her, MQ. She often butts heads with Audrey, whom she sees as backwards in her views of gender and sexuality. She doesn't believe in love, as gay relationships are still seen as wrong in Auradon, and she doesn't want to fall in love until her best friend can and not be hated on. She wants to have hope for Ben, hoping he will bring good, real change to Auradon, but she is apprehensive about him.

 **Frank-** Son of Frollo. His father tasks him to steal Merlin's Staff. He wants to succeeds, but like his adoptive brother, Quasimodo, Frollo kept frank in a trapdoor for 17 years, but unlike Quasimodo, he became cruel and merciless. He has little experience with people, but he is judgemental like his father. When he gets to Auradon Prep, he immediately seeks revenge on MQ and Esther, as he worships his father, and seeks to make their lives miserable. Unlike the previous Villain-Kind, he is psychotic and ruthless. (main antagonist)

 **Mal- Daughter of Maleficent**

 **Evie- Daughter of The Evil Queen**

 **Carlos- Son of Cruella De Vil**

 **Jay- Son of Jafar**

 **Chad: Son of Cinderella And Prince Charming**

 **Audrey: Daughter of Aurora and Philip**

 **Ben: Son of Belle and The Beast.**


	2. Chapter 1: Safe Behind The Windows

**Out There**

* * *

 _I own none of the characters_ , _they are owned by Disney, Victor Hugo and Disney Channel. I do however own the original characters._

 _Hunchback Of Notre Dame doesn't get enough love, so this is my way of giving it all the love this beautiful movie deserves. Also All three characters, Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Frollo are my favourite Disney Hero, Villain, Heroine._

 _Rated T for Language, Sexuality and Violence._

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Matthew Q woke up with a start. The bells had been ringing for ten minutes, his father's own cruel way of waking him up. Quasimodo, his father had gotten him a job at the Cathedral, but it was a boring summer job ringing bells and what not, and today was the first day of school. Still it gave him time to day dream. He felt more like the Villain-Kind, misunderstood, judged for the massive burn marks on his neck that snaked their way down his torso. He lifted up his shirt and tried not to look at the scarred tissue, but he couldn't help it. It made him feel like a complete freak. He could hardly look at himself in the mirror.

"Knock Knock." He heard a knock at the door. His best friend was standing at his bedroom door. The Stained Glass window illuminated her, like one of the Saints, the eyes who guarded The Cathedral. Esther de Châteaupers*, with her light brown hair stood covering her olive skin. Her green eye's pierced through the lingering sunlight.

"Hey." Matt said sheepishly.

"That's all I get? Just 'hey'. Come on Matthew. Show some confidence." Esther said.

"I don't have any to show."

"Matt, you're handsome, you're smart. Heck, you're the kindest kid I know. Give yourself a chance."

"Why? Look at this, at me! Why should anyone give me a chance when I look the way I do!" Matt said, screaming. His voice was filled with anger, hurt and disgust.

"I am looking, Matt. I see my best friend. He had a shitty childhood and he refuses to let anyone see you for the amazing guy that you are, but you are MY best friend, and I love you no matter what, scars and all." She said, speaking with both concern and frustration for her best friend.

"Matthew? Son, it's time for school." His father said, coming up the stairs. Quasimodo hobbled through the door. The years were kind to him, as he look like he did when he defeated Frollo. He was still, as he called himself 'ugly' but he had a heart of gold. And though his son did not inherit the hunchback, Quasimodo was concerned about his son.

"Esther, would you mind letting me speak with Matt for a few minutes."

"Of course."

* * *

Esther left the room, leaving Matt alone with his father. Not that his father was a bad father, it's just that Matt had a hard time relating to him.

"Son, what's going on? Are you having nightmares again?"

Matt nodded.

"What are they about?"

"Hellfire." When he was 10, Frollo escaped from the Isle of The Lost. He had obtained a curse called Hellfire from Maleficent, meaning to curse Esmeralda and Phoebus, he instead opted to destroy Matt instead. The Good Fairies managed to contain the curse, but it left massive scar tissue on his neck and torso. Matt was lucky though. The Hellfire curse was a curse that caused all the powers of Hell to consume a body and instantly send their soul into the Pits of Tartarus* itself. However, Flora, Fauna and Meriwether, the 3 Good Fairies found a cure in the form of a potion made from the Magical Golden Flower that was in Rapunzel's blood. They managed to stop the curse from taking place, but at a cost; a darkness would always have a grasp on his heart. Pulling at his heartstrings like a puppet on a string. It left him permanently scarred. Almost as if it were a warning from The Fates not to lose faith. His scars were meant to be a symbol of rebirth, instead he, and everyone else around him saw his scars as a symbol of his foolishness.

"Let me tell you something I learned long ago: Treasure Every Moment. The world may seem to be cruel and unkind, but there are also times when the world is not." His father said, patting Matt's shoulder. He had inherited his father's auburn hair and kind, green eyes, but that was all. His mother had died at child birth, but he was told she was beautiful, and kind. He had inherited his father's kindness and his mother's beauty. But all he could see was a scarred monster.

"Now, time for school." His father said.

* * *

Matt packed up the courage to go down the stairs and put on a smiling face. Pretending everything was okay was his favourite game to play. When him and Esther left for school, as always, Esther was on his left, linked in his arm. It was a boarding school but they went home for the summer. So they were moving back in that day. Their stuff had already been magically transferred by the Headmistress.

"So, excited for school?"

"No, excited for it to end."

"Come on Matt. It's gonna be fun. I promise. It's our senior year. Hey! Maybe you'll meet someone?"

"Come on Esther, you know the someone I want to be with already has someone."

"Ben's an idiot then. Look, I love the kid, but he's about as oblivious as they come it comes to love. It took him at least a few days for him to realize he was under a spell by Mal. Now look at them, they run the school."

"You're forgetting one thing Es."

"Whats that?"

"The law. Homosexuality is very much frowned upon."

"Matt, look it's fine. We'll figure this out. I promise." She said, hugging him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Things change."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

They arrived as the bell rang. Matt saw the purple haired vixen herself, Mal. She was talking with _him._ The blond haired Adonis himself: someone who looked as though he was carved by the Muses themselves; Ben, son of Belle and Beast, future King of Auradon. Matt didn't even catch himself starring. He was oblivious to everything around him.

"Hey MQ, stare much?" sneered a voice behind him. It was Chad, son of Prince Charming and Cinderella. Charming, he may be, but Kind, not so much.

"I was...um..."

"Hey Chad! Dude, over here!" someone called him from behind. It was Ben.

"You got lucky MQ." Matt winced at the nickname. It made him feel small. Chad walked away. Ben smiled at him and the joined him. Matt felt his heart jump, not noticing the purple haired girl standing in front of him. He was smiling ear to ear until he saw her standing in front of him.

* * *

"Got a crush, Hunchback?" Mal asked, smirking. He couldn't tell if it was an evil smirk. He never knew where he stood with the Villain-Born. Especially not this one.

"No." He said quickly.

"Right. I don't care about that, just stay away from Ben. Understand me Matt, he's just a nice guy. Me, sure: I might have changed a little bit, but I can still be rotten, and you don't want me as an enemy. I don't hate you, I don't even care if you are what I think you are. But Ben is my boyfriend and you are just a shy loner who sits in the background creeping." She said. Not maliciously, so much, it was more like a warning.

"Why aren't you turning me into a sloth or grinding my bones to make your bread?"

"Okay first of all, I'm not a giant, Q. Secondly, because I like you, Matthew. You got baggage, and we all know what it's like to keep secrets, me more than anyone. I'm sure you'll find someone, but please, not Ben."

"I can see why he likes you so much, you're the perfect combination of cunning, kind and edgy."

"Don't push it sweetheart. See you later. Duty calls." She said. Matt didn't usually make friends. He much preferred to stay in the shadows. But sometimes, the shadows betrayed him, and he would be put into awkward situations, such as the one that just occurred. "Don't be late. That's my job." Mal said behind him as she was halfway down the hall.

He shook it off. He couldn't afford to trust anyone, especially not the daughter of the woman who gave his fathers enemy the power to destroy Quasimodo and Esmeralda. Maybe Clopin and his tribe of Romani had the right idea, running away, returning to a life of travel, never having a true home. But at least Frollo would never be able to find them. After the incident with Maleficent, Matt had been thinking it was only a matter of time before Frollo escaped. And him and his father were just a pair of sitting ducks.

Then he began to think of Ben. Mal was right about one thing, he didn't want her as an enemy. He knew it was all in his head. He knew he would never know what love or happiness felt like. What he was, who he was; it was illegal: it was wrong. He just wanted to be normal. But he was damaged goods, on the inside and out. He felt his heartstrings pull like a harpist plucking their lyre. It was the lingering darkness from the Hellfire Curse. The Darkness that would forever be over his heart.

Matt breathed, but it felt like he was breathing in acid. It was time he accepted that he would be alone. He was his father's son, after all. The only difference was, Matt was born; which meant his father had found someone to love him in return. He felt like a broken record, he kept replaying the same words in his head. His thoughts were heavy like the molten lead used to clean the roof of The Cathedral, solidifying in his mind. It would take a miracle to change his mind. Or a nightmare.

* * *

* **A/N; Fun Fact: In the original novel by Victor Hugo, Phoebus' last name [or the equivalent of one] was de Châteaupers: so naturally I figured that would be Esther's.**

 ***A/N: For those of you who aren't fans of Percy Jackson and The Olympians or know anything about Greek Mythology; Tartarus is the Pit which is where the inspiration for Hell possibly comes from, as we know it, although there are many possible inspirations for Hell. The Underworld was divided into three sections: The Fields of Ashphodel, The Elysium Fields and Tartarus or The Fields of Punishment. The Underworld was of course the Realm of Hades, another one of my favourite Disney Villains.**

 **Note: The Reason why I am not introducing many new characters is that I have trouble finding room to fit them all into, so I figured 3 was enough. I'll possibly make minor OC's though.**

 **Note: MQ stands for Mr. Queer. They are also Matt's initials.**

 **I do love comments, but be sure to keep any** **negative opinions to yourself. Constructive Criticism however is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2: Set It Off

**Out There**

* * *

 _I own none of the characters_ , _they are owned by Disney, Victor Hugo and Disney Channel. I do however own the original characters._

 _Hunchback Of Notre Dame doesn't get enough love, so this is my way of giving it all the love this beautiful movie deserves. Also All three characters, Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Frollo are my favourite Disney Hero, Villain, Heroine._

 _Rated T for Language, Sexuality and Violence._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Set It Off**

Frank hated his life. He was running out of squirrels to torture. His father was in solitary confinement after he somehow escaped. The Death Penalty would have been better, because Frank loved watching things die. He was as cold as his father was, perhaps even more so.

"Frank!" a voice called, it was Cruella De Vill. "Darling, your father wishes to speak to you." That foolish embarrassment of a villain was considered to be one of the worst of them all? Frank felt himself laughing.

That foolish little girl Mal and her little cohorts were never going to steal the Fairy Godmothers wand. Maleficent chose the wrong child, if he had been in charge, than he would have released his father and the other villains. They needed a true leader: Frollo was the Head Judge in charge of the Great City of The Cathedral. It was only because of that gypsy witch, Esmeralda and her little Hunchback that he was thwarted and thrown on this confounded shit hole of an island.

While Mal was trying to hard to be evil, Frank was exceeding in Oratory and Debate. He was a master of convincing and debating. Much like his father, he had a way with words and a thirst for power. Mal was always the one that got the glory. Frollo was a forgotten Villain, even by Maleficent; but Frank would find a way to make sure him and his father were never forgotten.

* * *

He was standing in front of a glass window. "Father."

"My son. I need you to go to that blasted school those foolish traitors went to. Maleficent was thinking too small with that blasphemous Wand. The Lord has spoken to me and told me to confiscate the staff of Merlin, the most powerful magical object in the cosmos. I shall use it to hunt down the Gypsy Vermin and destroy Auradon. Our Lord works in mysterious ways, but he has sent me the necessary tools to smite the wicked...

"And send them into the Abyss, I have heard you speak those words before."

"You WILL honour thy father. And I will see the day when I have regained power over The Palace Of Justice. Mark my words, they will all pay for my imprisonment."

"And the descendants of the Gypsy Witch and The Hunchback?"

"Do what you like with them, but only after I have destroyed the monarchy."

"Yes father." But he had different plans. They would all pay; the Hunchback, his child, Esmeralda and Phoebus and their spawn. Those useless children of the lesser villains, and worst of all, that son of the usurping King Beast, that thing that was responsible for uniting the City Of The Cathedral with the rest of Auradon. Frank would see them all burned. But he knew he couldn't do it alone. At least, not as he was. He looked towards the tower where Maleficent formerly lived. Before she became a lizard the size of a thumbnail.

Frank left the cell where his father was kept. Unlike the other villains, since Frollo had escaped, he was placed in Solitary. When he left the place his father was kept he smiled a cunning grin. He then stared at the black flames, wondering if Black Fire hurts more than Hellfire.

* * *

Frank was raised to believe in the will of The Lord, but there was only one thing he believed in. Revenge. He would destroy everything Mal had held dear, He would not rest until The Great Cathedral of Notre Dame was surrounded by flames and the Hunchback and his little Gypsy were surrounded by a pyre.

"Frank, bro. What's up? You hear we're going to Auradon?" Uriel, son of Ursula said to him. He wasn't much, but he was the closest thing to a friend he had ever had.

"Yes, I have been informed as much. The Lord has blessed us with the means to get out revenge."

"Yeah, whatever. I wonder how hot the snatch is in Auradon."

"Do not use such vile words, Uriel." Uriel's mother had named him to spite Ariel. He had pale skin with high shimmering pearl like hair. His mother had given him a tattoo that allowed him to his half-octopus form. It was witchcraft, but his mother was The Sea Witch after all.

"My Mother has told me that I must go with you." Raven, daughter of Mother Gothel spoke.

"It would appear that your mother knows best, Raven." Frank said. Raven sneered at him. They never got along. Raven's vanity rivalled Evie's but at least Raven didn't believe in that fairy tale nonsense.

* * *

Hades was the only villain not locked away on the Isle Of The Lost. He was a God, first and for most and he had an Underworld to Run, but that didn't mean that he got off easily. He was under constant watch by Zeus and Hera, who had sent their idiotic son, Ares, to keep him under lock and key.

"Father, must I go?" his little girl, Macaria said. She was only 14, much to young to be taken from him. She was daddy's little girl. A goddess in her own right, she was the goddess of Blessed Death, she was responsible for bringing heroes to the Isle of The Blest. She was his pride and joy, and she was kind hearted and good natured. Hades realized his mistake with Hercules, he had let Pride come before the fall, and he thought he could mess with The Fates. He still felt anger towards his brother and his family.

"Think of it as a business deal. The sooner you are integrated into Auradon, the sooner we can be rid of your idiotic cousin slash bodyguard and the sooner I can return to running the Underworld as I wish to." Hades was a businessman, he made a bad call with the Fates but at least he still got to live his live where he was most powerful. Minus a few setbacks, he got off relatively easily.

"As you wish." Macaria was always a quiet child. She was always a kind hearted child, not tempted by the role her father or his comrades had in the universe. Hades saw that she was one of the good guys, but he didn't try to change her. Maleficent and her daughter on the other hand, often bullied the young Goddess. She had no need for revenge, there wasn't a spiteful bone in her body.

* * *

Frank Frollo on the other hand thought that she was both a Demon under the guise of a witch. There was, to him only one God, and all others who claimed this title ought to be burned at the stake. After all, Frollo was his father and his God's Commandments demanded he honour his father: Frank would succeed, his mind was pure and cleansed of all unholy thoughts. As the Limo pulled up, he saw the guise of Mother Gothel, Ursula and Hades glare at him with concern for their children who were now being led by him.

 _They will see the pyre. But first, I shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit._ He thought to himself, speaking the last words his father had spoken to Quasimodo and his little Gypsy Bitch. Once he got into the limo, he saw that Uriel was flirting shamelessly with Raven. Macaria was aloof in her own world.

"Bro you ready?"

"Of course you idiot, I have a little business to attend to at the Cathedral. You are not to follow me."

"Okay, whatever bro." Uriel said to him. "Man, I hope I don't have to share a room with one of Ariel's brats."

"At least you can use magic now." Raven spoke up. Macaria snapped out of her trance at these words.

"Magic?"

"Um, yeah. Mac, you're a fucking goddess, you can do whatever magic you like." Uriel said.

"My role in the universe is to guide the souls of all Heroes to the Isle of The Blessed, not cast some foolish spell like Maleficent or her daughter. They are followers of my Aunty Hecate."

"You foolish Girl. You could make Mal bow to your will. You could destroy every soul in Auradon by showing your devilish form."

"I am a goddess, Frank."

"You are a heathen and demon. There is only one God, and he has tasked me with the job of leading you poor unfortunate souls to vengeance."

"Dude, that's my line." Uriel said.

"Bah." Frank snapped back, _I will have my revenge. Mark my words Gypsies, you will pay._ Just as their limo pulled up towards Auradon Prep, Frank saw those treacherous Villain Kind; Carlos, Jay, Mal and that vicious whore, Evie.

* * *

The limousine pulled up in the School; Mal was nervous as to who was being brought over this time. Most of the kids on the Island were serious nut cases; like the daughter of Mother Gothel who is as vain and selfish as her mother. Or the son of Ursula, he was a good businessman and con artist. He knew how to convince people to do his bidding, almost a sort of charmspeak. He was hot though, considering who his mother was.

"Hey, Mal; who do you think is going to show up?" Evie asked.

"I don't know, as long as it isn't that complete and total psychopath; Frank."

"Frollo's kid? He despises us."

"You don't say, Carlos?" Mal answered sarcastically.

The first person to step out was Macaria, Mal couldn't stand her, she was too quiet. She was all doom and gloom all of the time. Carlos and Jay liked her though. Mac was completely dressed head to toe in all black, her pale blue skin was replaced with pale white skin, she still looked sickly. Her normally blue fiery hair was replaced by Chestnut locks, no doubt a trait of her mother, Persephone. Carlos on the other hand thought she was a cool girl. Not like Jane, but still pretty cool.

Then Raven stepped out. Esther noticed the girl had similar hair to her own, a black shaggy mane. She was intimidating with huge doe like eyes filled with contempt and deceit. She was dressed in a scarlet cocktail dress and a resting bitch-face. Evie was nervous when she arrived. Back on the Island, Evie, Raven and Mal were the mean girls, with Scarlet being voted Most Likely To Throw Someone From The Top Of A Tall Doorless Tower. That bitch, to Evie and Mal at least, was pure evil.

The third person surprised Jay, it was his boy Uriel. He was suave as hell, a real ladies man. But Jay knew that Uriel also loved being on the island, because he was so close to the sea. Uriel had quaffed white hair, a lot like Carlos' but his wasn't dyed. It was styled so it had a glimmer, almost like thousands of tiny pearls were braided in his hair. He was dressed in purple, blue and black, a colour scheme Mal respected; she just happened to prefer green to blue.

Matt felt a chill run up his spine as he saw the three new Villain Kids exit the limo. But it wasn't nearly as awful as what he felt when the last person exited the limo. Mal let out a gasp and then stone cold glared at Ben; Carlos jumped up into Jay's arms and Evie just looked down at the ground. Frank Frollo, son of The Judge; was the last to exit the limo. His glare scouring the crowd for his father's enemies and their children. He saw Esther and immediately knew who she was. Matt hid as much as he could in the shadows, as he usually did. Frank was wearing a black cardigan, with a white tee-shirt and a baseball cap backwards that had a Sword crossed over a Judge's gavel on top of a Bible, his father's symbol. He wore a perfect sneer that made Raven's resting bitch face look sweet and gentle. He was judging everything and everyone.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. Ben and Mal are going to show you around. Ben, Mal? Introduce yourselves." The Fairy Godmother said peppily as always, though she was a bit apprehensive about this lot.

"Oh, Mal and I go way back, don't we Mal?"

"Raven, so good to see you. Steal any magical flowers lately?" Mal said shadily.

"Can't you see on the island, there isn't any magic so I now have wrinkles. No thanks to you though." she sneered back. Raven liked to think of her and Mal as best frenemies. Emphasis on the Enemies bit.

"Right, so It is another monumentous occasion. Our Peoples have joined hands and now we welcome you to Auradon Prep." Ben interrupted. Audrey grabbed Ben by the shoulder and excused them. Mal didn't look impressed that Audrey and Ben were still friends, even though he was dating her.

"How are you Mal? The island hasn't been the same without your mother. Then again, it is God's will to have some fail only for the next batch to triumph." Frank said condescendingly.

"If I find out you are here to cause trouble Frank, don't think I won't tell Fairy Godmother or worse, Ben about what you've done in the past."

"Such a clever witch to cloud the minds of those around her. Nonetheless, I assure you the four of us aren't here to cause trouble. I can promise you _that._ " Frank sneered.

"Still acting like you are better than everyone else? Your father had no magic what so ever and tried to burn down the Great Cathedral and yet, he is still not honoured in the Cultural History Museum."

"Oh Mal. Never change. In fact stay just as you are. The more vain and spiteful the better. There is a special circle in Hell for witches like you."

Mal and the other Villain kind stormed off, Uriel giving him a face that read like "What the hell, Dude?" None of them were told why he was really here. But first he had to find that Staff.

"Frank, come on. I'll show you where you're staying." Ben, a child of Bestiality and now King, said to him. Frank followed, wondering how the new King would look with a rope around his bestial neck swinging from the gallows. Frank smiled to himself.

Out of the shadows, Macaria appeared, seeing the way Frank looked at Ben with such hatred and such a murderous glare. The young goddess knew that the son of Frollo was up to no good. She just had to get over her hatred for Mal, who used to be awful to her. Mal would know what to do. And if there was one person who could stop Frank, it was Mal.

Not even Macaria saw the boy with the scars watching out from the tower. Matt knew, that something big was happening, and that the past repeats itself, in more ways than one.

* * *

 **So there are gonna be a few more minor (for now) OC's, Uriel; son of Ursula, Macaria (Mac); daughter of Hades (his actual daughter from Greek Mythology by an unknown woman, most likely Persephone), Raven, daughter of Mother Gothel: Those three were the other Villain Born, and then there was Elijah; son of Elsa (also potential love interest of Matt), and even more minor: Clovis (son of Clopin), Hyllus (son of Hercules) and Rampion (Son of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider).**

 **For Now Consider:**

 **Matt, Esther, Frank and Mac as the main new Descendants.**


	4. Chapter 3: Foul And Fair

**Out There**

* * *

 _I own none of the characters_ , _they are owned by Disney, Victor Hugo and Disney Channel. I do however own the original characters._

 _Rated T for Language, Sexuality and **Violence.**_

 _Note: Chapter titles are based off of songs from Disney (Channel) Movies/Musicals:_

 _Chapter 1 were lyrics from Out There from Hunchback, Chapter 2 was obvi: Set It Off from Descendants and this one is from a song called The Finale Ultimo from The Stage Adaptation of The Hunchback of Notre Dame._

 _A/N: My top 10 favourite Disney movies (in order) are: Hunchback, Beauty And The Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Pinocchio, Mulan, Pocahontas, Frozen, The Jungle Book and Hercules, although I have recently fallen in love with Tangled as well, having only seen it once before. What are yours? Name between 1 and 10 of your favourite Animated Disney Classics._

 ** _NOTE: This Chapter has a Trigger warning for sexual abuse._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Foul And Fair**

* * *

After Mal stormed out, most of the others; Chad, Doug, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Audrey, Jane and a few others; followed her to the Common Room. When Ben

"What the hell, Ben? You do NOT know Frank like I do. That guy is a serious psychopath..." Mal said.

"Says the daughter of the LEADER OF ALL VILLAINS who tried to manipulate you into stealing the most powerful magical object in the universe and destroying everything we here in Auradon hold most dear." Chad remarked.

"Shut up Chad." Lonnie said, slapping him upside back of his head.

"Mal, we should give him a chance." Ben said.

"Ben, as much as it pains me to say this, but I agree with Mal. Frollo isn't exactly the kindest of villains." Audrey said.

"Not to mention he is the only villain to have escaped from the island other than Maleficent, but he managed to do that without magic." Esther piped up. As soon as she did that she regretted it. Matt would kill her if she told them what happened all those years ago.

"I heard about that. Mother said she always though Frollo was a little too evil."

"And coming from Cruella that says a lot."

"Not to mention he tried to burn your mother at the stake and locked Quasimodo in a bell tower for 20 years." Audrey mentioned motioning towards Esther.

"Look, I gave the four of you a chance, maybe Frank Frollo really does want to change?"

"The kid killed some of Lucifer's kittens and Shere Khan's cubs for fun, Ben. Trust me when I say, he isn't all there in the head." Mal warned. She thought she heard Chad mention something along the lines of "They probably deserved it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"He's planning something." a voice from behind said. Coming out of the shadows was Matthew. "He's planning something. Frollo always has a plan. His last plan with my father didn't come to fruition until twenty years after he murdered my grandmother on the steps of the Cathedral. If this Frank is as bad as Frollo then we should all be worried." As soon as the voice came out of the shadows it disappeared as though he wasn't there at all. Esther had told Ben that the son of Quasimodo did that a lot.

"Does he always do that?" Carlos asked.

Esther nodded, knowing where her best friend went. Matt was really the shyest person she knew, but he was an amazing kid who deserved more respect than he got. As she left, some intrigued figures followed behind her. Esther failed to notice that someone was following her.

* * *

Gone in a flash Matt climbed out of the Common Room and into his attic bedroom near the bells. He didn't share his bedroom with anyone, because they all woke up to the Bells that he rung. Also the noise seemed to drive all of them away.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" a statue said to him. Other than Esther, his only real friends were made of stone. It was a statue of Arthur, the first king of a united Camelot, the predecessor of the United States of Auradon.

"I'm fine King Arthur." he said, even though he wasn't.

"I know that look." the marble king spoke.

"Matt?" Esthers voice called out.

"I'm up here." He called back.

He heard her foot steps on the rickety wooden stairs. As soon as Esther arrived, Kin Arthur's statue turned back into marble.

"What was that all about in the common room, Matt?"

"I stayed behind the columns, so Frank wouldn't see me. Es, you should have seen the look on his face. And then that Hades girl came out of the shadows with the same concerned look on her face..."

"What was Macaria doing there." a voice behind Esther rang out, nightingale like in tone, but also a slight rash and shrill voice, like the tone of a spoiled princess. It was Audrey, a girl Matt had never had any encounters with, but Esther despised because she thought she set back feminism by 300 years.

Ben, Mal and Audrey, an odd triple pairing if ever there was one; Evie and Mal were usually joined at the hip and Audrey usually stayed well clear of the Villain kids, were standing in the middle of the bell tower. Matthew Quasimodo felt like his sanctuary was being invaded. He ran to the highest part of the bell tower, but he noticed Ben was following him. _Not now_ he thought. Audrey and Esther were arguing. He only saw Mal's green eyes glaring up at him, piercing through the shadows as though daring him to reveal his secrets. And Matt had many secrets.

"There you are." Matt backed away as Ben approached him. As Ben got closer to Matt, he saw what looked like scars on the boy's neck. He wondered what they were. "Why'd you just disappear like that, Matt?"

Matt had no idea what he had gone to the common room. He must've felt brave at that moment, but any sort of bravery he felt then was gone, disappeared like the ringing of bells over the clash of a thunderstorm. Matt just shook his head, Ben saw that as him trying to say he didn't know.

"Matt, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise..." Ben said as he held out his hand, with a look of kindness that was highlighted in his beautiful eyes. Matt had never seen such beautiful eyes in his life. Ben looked like an angel framed by the light of a full moon.

Matt had never been promised something like that. Matt grabbed his hand and walked out of the darkness and the shadows he was so used to. Ben's eyes were drawn to table of figurines made of wood on a table.

"Did you make these?" He said picking up one that vaguely looked like a dancing gypsy woman. It was badly charred like it was set on fire.

"No, my dad did. I was never much of an artist." Matt said meekly. The figurine that he was holding was the same one Frollo burned after revealing he knew Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape the Cathedral.

"This isn't...no way. These could go in the museum..."

"What's the point? The museum doesn't offer exhibits to my father or Esther's parents. And they can't very well tear apart Notre Dame."

"I could make it happen?"

"Thanks for the offer, but your parents made it very clear...my father's story isn't to be respected or remembered. Frollo and Quasimodo and their great battle on the top of the Cathedral is not a story parents want to tell their kids when they tuck them in at night. My father is still The Bell Ringer, and if he isn't remembered as that, he's remembered as The Hunchback."

"But I'm king now, Matt. And I promise you..."

"No offence, _Your Majesty_ but you seem to be making a lot of promises to me. Why the sudden interest?" Matt said point blank. Ben was shocked by this revelation.

"Ben, we should go..." Mal said as she was climbing the ladder to the loft.

"I...guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Ben said. As the young king left, Matt felt something like a warm light hit him. As if God was enveloping him with all of Heaven's light. He preceded to ring the bells signalling the end of the day and the beginning of Evening activities. His heart high with what felt like Butterflies.

* * *

The next morning, Evie was studying in an abandoned classroom not noticing that a figure had locked them both in the room. Frank, the son of Frollo emerged from the shadows.

"Frank, when did you get here?"

"I was always in here, praying for your soul's safe journey into hell."

"Freak." She said, walking towards the door, not realizing it was locked. "Frank why is the door locked?"

"Still giving your love away for free, Evie?"

"No...I..."

"Does your little boyfriend know that your legs were open for business back on the Island?"

"I've changed..." She said, she started feeling nervous. She reached for her magic mirror to try and send a warning to Mal.

"People don't change. You're still the filthy little whore you always were."

"I've changed, I pro.."

"You reek of lust. God shall judge you for your sins..." Frank said as he lunged at her and proceeded to force her to kiss him.

"Frank...what are you doing?" She proceeded to fight him off but he overpowered her and started touching her. She managed to kick him before anything else happened. She then saw a female pull him off of her. It was Raven and Matt. Matt proceeded to punch him in the face.

* * *

"You barely live up to your reputation...I wonder what your little dwarf would say to this." He sneered as he left. Evie felt a darkness hang over her, not one of malice, but one of despair.

"Get the FUCK out of here." Raven screamed at the son of Frollo. She turned to her frenemy on the ground. Somehow they had gotten in.

"Raven..."

"Don't say a word. Look, Evie I might not like you that much: actually I think you are quite annoyingly princess-like. But no one should be violated like that. The fact that Frank thought he could get away with proves what Macaria told me was true. He isn't here to change: he's up to something."

"What about the three of you? Uriel, Macaria and yourself?"

"We actually came here because we wanted something better for ourselves. Look I'm not going to stop being a vain bitch, but I actually want to see the world."

"Thank you." Evie said, hugging Raven who shoved her off.

"Don't push it, Evie. The seven of us shout get together and find a way to defeat Frank."

"No way Mal is meeting with Macaria, she despises Mac."

"Yeah, well I wasn't the biggest fan of hers either. And Neither were you, doesn't mean we still shouldn't meet. Anyways, I'll see the two of you later." Raven said leaving Matt and Evie alone in the room.

* * *

"Matt, why are you so quiet?"

"I should go..."

"Wait...th-thank you. For punching Frank."

"Believe me; it was my pleasure."

"That wasn't like you though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I always heard that you would never hurt a fly..."

"Well, considering Esther would literally skin me alive if I didn't do a thing...also Frank had no right."

"You don't know my story..."

"Your past doesn't make you who you are, Evie. You say you've changed: If people can't understand that, then they don't deserve anything you have to offer the world."

"You're a really good listener, Matt. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Well, no...no one talks to me here. My dad's just The Bell Ringer. I have no title, everybody forgets about me."

Evie felt a surge of pity for the son of Quasimodo, he had never known kindness except from those who knew him. In many ways, he was more like a Villain Born than one of the good guys. He had never known what love felt like, he was outcast because of who his father was, even though in many ways Quasimodo was as much of a hero as Belle, Mulan or Hercules.

"I won't forget you, or what you did for me." She said smiling, as she did; she noticed what looked like burn marks on his skin. Matt caught her staring.

"I've had them since I was ten."

"What happened?" Evie asked. Just then people started filtering in.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He simply said as he took his place at the back, in the left corner, forgotten about.

* * *

Matt was surprised when Evie proceeded to sit beside him. Doug, Ben, Mal and Jay sat where Evie was; Esther sat in her usual place, with a curious look on her face. He felt like he had friends at last...

* * *

 **Note: I am sorry if that scene with Frank and Evie was too uncomfortable, but Frank is the monster, he didn't come to change like the others did, he came for one purpose, to destroy all that is good, and to get revenge on The Descendants. Also I didn't want Evie to be saved by just a man, so I included Raven for more Character development on her part. That was also my first time writing an attempted Rape scene, so I am so sorry if it was awful.**

 **Sorry for not having much Carlos or Jane. Next Chapter is a Macaria focused Chapter, and I made her the same age as Carlos and Jane (14) so thats why they aren't in the same classes as the others.**

 **I highly recommend that you watch Hunchback of Notre Dame if you haven't seen it or if you have seen it, to watch it again. It really is a breathtakingly beautiful movie. True it is very Dark, and Frollo the Villain is twisted AF but it's really amazing. It may be one of Disney's darkest movies, but Quasimodo brings such a beautiful light to the movie.**

 **I would love any comments so long as they are not rude in nature. I do however accept Constructive Criticism.**


	5. Chapter 4: Born To Be Alone

**Out There**

* * *

 _I own none of the characters_ , _they are owned by Disney, Victor Hugo and Disney Channel. I do however own the original characters._

 _So just a few things to help clear up everything that is going on. I made it pretty complex imo and I want you, the readers to genuinely enjoy the story :_

 _1) Matt/Evie are just friends, Doug and Evie (IMO) are as perfect for each other as Ben and Mal. Both relationships bring out the best parts of each other. I have no intention of breaking either of them up._

 _2) Matt is gay. He has a schoolboy crush on Ben. Ben is not gay in this story, he is just intrigued._

 _3)The story is about ultimately Matt's journey in the world of The Descendants and his interactions with the main characters introduced in the movie._

NOTE: _I know I said that this chapter would include more Macaria, Carlos and Jane; which it will: but the Macaria focused chapter will be Chapter 7, or it could also be sister story all together, in Macaria's POV that would be started after Out There is done. Let me know._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Born To Be Alone**

* * *

Matt had felt such a high. Between having actual friends to talk to and just feeling something other than unbearable shyness. It had been a few weeks since Matt had even heard the nickname, MQ. Chad had found new victims to torture

"Matt, hey wait up." Esther said behind him. She hadn't actually gotten to spend time alone with her best friend since whatever happened between him and Evie.

"Hey, I'm on my way to the cafeteria."

"Cool, can I join you? Or is Mr. Popularity too cool for me?"

"Never, Es." He said. There was an awkward pause at the end. Esther and Matt hadn't gone this long without talking since he was in the infirmary when he was ten after the accident. Seven or so years, and there had never been an awkward pause between them. Until now.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?" Matt turned around thinking Esther was asking for him, it turned out to be Mal.

"Hey, Matt, I'll see you later. Bye Mal..." Esther said walking away, joining Lonnie and Evie.

"Whats up?"

"So you're popular now?"

"Yeah, I guess so?"

"That's great. Listen, Ben keeps asking about you..."

"Really?" Matt said Quickly.

"As much as it pains me to say, yes..."

"So...what's he been asking about?"

"You know... stuff. Funny you should mention it, but I know I'm dying to know...I thought I told you to stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being in love with Ben, Matt. He's not gay and he never will be..."

"Mal, please..."

"I'm not going to say anything, don't worry. But I need you to do me a favour."

"What's that?"

"Keep an eye on the new kids, other than Macaria the Troll."

"Why me?"

"Because you have a way of travelling around this place without being seen or heard."

"But if I got caught..."

"Better not get caught then." Mal said, smirking mischievously. She walked away and made a point by passionately kissing Ben in front of him. Esther glanced between the two and started to get up, as if she was going to give Mal a piece of her mind. Matt told her with his eyes that it was all good. Esther sat back down and started arguing with Audrey about how misogynistic Chivalry was and how a woman was just as capable of saving herself. Matt wanted this to be over. For everyone to just go back to ignoring him.

Mal immediately felt bad for using Matt the way she was. But she needed to know once and for all what Frank and Uriel and Raven were up to. She knew Macaria would never be so easily manipulated by her. Matt really was a good kid, but Mal was so insecure when it came to Ben. The new King was literally the kindest person at Auradon Prep. Everyone was his best friend and that made her sick to see such positivity all the time.

* * *

Ben didn't know what it was about Matt, but the son of Quasimodo intrigued him to no end. He was shrouded in mystery. The two of them had been friends for about a month since he started hanging out with Evie, and he still didn't know a damn thing about him.

He did know one thing. Matt had odd scar tissue all down his neck all the way to the small of his back. He knew this because he had seen it when he was changing for gym class, he noticed the son of Quasimodo changing and saw the scars. Not that he was a homo or anything. It's just kind of had to miss. Everytime he tries to ask Matt about them he just skips over it like a broken record.

His father had once told him that the Senate did not welcome Quasimodo in their Hall of Heroes. That he didn't fit the mold of the ideal hero. He asked why, but his father simply said that 'People like Quasimodo have no title, they have no place in the Hall of Heroes.' To the rest of Auradon, Quasimodo was just a lowly Bell Ringer. A hunchback, a freak.

"Hey, Matt?" Ben asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Was your dad a good dad?"

"The best."

"How?"

"He's kind, he's patient, he's accepting of anyone and everyone. Why do you ask?"

"My dad seems to think that he's..."

"Not good enough to be considered a Hero? I know. It's fine, Ben. Just drop it..."

"Matt, look I said I would drop the bias against him. People deserve to know the history of what happened at the Cathedral..."

"I said drop it Ben; please. Don't get my hopes up that someday people will see my father as more than just The Bell Ringer. Sure people accepted him when he stopped Frollo, but that was a long time ago, and he's older now. People forgot about him because they were too busy fawning over Aladdin or your mother, taking any sort of good my father did and stealing his thunder. Besides, your father isn't that much different than mine."

"What do you mean?"

"The only difference is, there was no curse against my father. He never got his happy ending, he never transformed into a beautiful Prince, he never got the girl. My mother died when she gave birth to me..."

"Matt, I'm sorry."

"Just drop it Ben. Please; I beg you."

"I won't stop until Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus are recognized for their contributions to a better Auradon. I promise." Ben said as he walked away before Matt could plead him not to. On the way out, Ben accidentally bumped into Lonnie and Chad. They were friends, but he wasn't quite sure what was happening between them.

* * *

Uriel didn't understand much about love. He was raised under one law, the law of hate and envy. Hell he was named after Ariel in an attempt to get under her skin.

But the art of attracting the opposite sex, he was well adapted to. He could just about charm anything that walked. Him and Raven had been friends with benefits for a few months before she decided he bored her. That was the closest thing he ever found to a girlfriend. But then he saw Lonnie. Her hair was amazing, and she was pretty much the most bad ass girl on campus (although he heard that Esmeralda's daughter had some talents that made many guys want her).

But Lonnie was different. She was quirky in a good way. She was kind, she was the only girl to dare to try out for the Tourney Team, and although she didn't make it she was still stronger then half the boys on the team. According to Evie, she was also the only other Hero Kid to not be completely hostile towards them after the events of Family Day.

Uriel saw Chad and Lonnie arguing.

"...That you would hang out with those kids rather than your real friends."

"Mal is a real friend, Chad. You just can't accept that Evie chose Doug over you."

"Please, Evie is too easy. Once she gets bored of Doug she'll try to get back with this..."

"I have never met somebody so arrogant in my entire life."

"Yeah, well...you're a dork."

"Oh go pounce on some other princess. We're through."

"Maybe I will."

Lonnie slammed her fist into a wall. Uriel sauntered up to her. Lonnie looked up to see the Son of Ursula staring at her. Uriel smiled with a cocky grin. His eyes filled with both mischief and confidence. But more so with mischief.

"What's up?"

"No."

"You don't even know me."

"I know your mother tried to steal Ariel's voice..."

"Water under the bridge..."

"She's been called a giant drag queen..."

"I can assure you she isn't. Neither am I, by the way."

"Here's the thing Uriel: I don't want to date people like you."

"What do you mean? Villain Born?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, cocky boys."

"What about Chad."

"Chad's different..." Lonnie said. Uriel could swear that she had a kind of glow around her. She was strong and independent, but he saw a kindness around her.

"So am I." He said back. Almost on the verge of tears.

'Maybe we can be just friends?"

Uriel began to walk away. He had fallen hard for the daughter of Mulan. But she rejected him faster than it took for Mal to finish an entire bowl of strawberries. Uriel didn't want to just be friends with Lonnie. But he didn't want anyone to see him cry.

"I don't do ' _just friends'"_ he said maliciously. While Uriel ran off, ready to punch something, Lonnie was standing there stunned. She didn't realize how intrigued by the Son of Ursula she was. Until he left her that sunny day.

* * *

Matt was like a bird at the top of the world. His heart was filled with happiness. He heard someone coming around the corner. It was Mal and Ben.

"Ben?"

"Yeah Mal?"

"How do you feel about Matt?"

"He's a good person, Mal." Ben said, confused as to what Mal seemed to have against Matt. "Why?"

"He's just...odd, I guess. I mean he looks at you the same way Evie used look at Chad."

"What? No; Matt's not gay. Besides, I love you." Ben said, accidentally. He had never told Mal how he truly felt. Not since he was under her love spell. Mal's face lightened. She wasn't surprised that Ben was the first person to say something; but she was surprised that she felt like she was glowing with happiness.

"I love you too."

Matt saw this too, it was like how his father had described him discovering Phoebus and Esmeralda together. Mal looked as though she was doused by God's heavenly light, but Matt felt like a dagger poisoned with Nightshade had been plunged straight through his heart. He hadn't realized how much he had fallen for the newly crowned King of Auradon. Part of him should have known that he had no chance with Ben. But the other part of him couldn't help it, Ben was his hero, his knight in shining armour. Matt walked away. He needed some time alone, some time away from Auradon.

* * *

Esther was pretty sure she wanted to rip Ben's head off. Her best friend left because of him. But Matt would never forgive her if she did that.

 *****Flashback*****

 _"Matt, what's going on?"_

 _"I don't belong here. I'm going back to the Cathedral where I make sense."_

 _"You're not making any now Matt, what happened?" Esther asked._

 _"I let myself fall to hard for him, Es."_

 _"Ben?" the Romani girl asked. Quasimodo's son nodded sadly while continuing to pack his stuff._

 _"You always saw him as an angel. Matt, can I ask you something?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Was it really fair for you to expect him to be in love with you in return? He was with Mal..."_

 _"You don't think I know that? You don't think if I could be straight I would be? That I could just turn off my feelings for him and go on happy as a gargoyle on the walls of a cathedral? But I can't Esther. I'm not meant to be happy..."_

 _"Yes you are, Matt. It's not with Ben, but there is someone out there for you..."_

 _"Who?"  
_

 _"You have to get out there and find him. Please don't go..." Esther pleaded._

 _"I have to..."_

 *****End of The Flashback*****

Esther felt a tear fall from her face. She had failed him.

 _"If you see Ben, tell him. Tell him everything."_ Matt had said to her. As if on cue: she heard a rushed knock at the door. Gathering all the strength not to flip out or freak out at Ben when she opened the door. When she turned the rickety old bronze door knob, it revealed not only Ben but also Mal and Evie.

"What do you want?"

"We want to talk to Matt." Ben stated.

"Well you came to the wrong place."

"What do you mean Esther?" Ben asked.

"Sit. All of you; sit." She commanded them. Even the young king and the two daughters of Maleficent and Grimmhilde knew that the daughter of Esmeralda meant business.

"Esther, what the hell is going on?" Mal demanded.

"Yeah where's Matt?" Evie mirrored. Ben looked at Esther, and saw what looked like tears in her eyes beginning to form.

"Esther, what happened?" The young king asked kindly. He knew Mal and Evie were still working on the whole, being nice thing.

"Ben, he's...I mean Matt, he..." Esther struggled to say it: "Ben, he's gone." Ben grabbed the side of his head, as if sheltering his ears unable to hear what Esther was saying.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He left."

"Why?" Ben asked. Mal and Evie starred at him in awe, wondering how it was that the new King didn't even realize that the son of Quasimodo was in love with him.

"Because of you, Ben; because of you, my best friend left!" Esther screamed. She immediately regretted it. "Ben, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that."

"What did I do?" Ben asked.

"You didn't do anything. Ben...Matt was in love with you." Esther told Ben.

Ben got up, looked at both Evie and Mal. Their eyes filled with wonder, like they were wondering how he would react. They knew. They had known the whole time.

"Ben..?" Mal asked, but Ben just kept walking. He had to find Matt.

* * *

 _I love suggestions for plot points or character interactions._

 _The Next 2 chapters are the Big Flashback chapter to what happened that day Frollo escaped the island and the lead up to Matt revealing what happened. Only two main characters (Matt & Ben) will be featured. Several Disney characters will make an appearance as will one minor Descendant. _

_Quasimodo is back next Chapter, and I'll be introducing five new Disney characters: Esmeralda and Phoebus as well as Belle and Beast plus someone new not mentioned in the story so far or in Descendants the movie. But three of them have something in common._


	6. Chapter 5: At The Top Of The World

**Out There**

* * *

 _This is an important one._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: At The Top Of The World.**

* * *

Ben was worried about Matt. Sure he was freaking out on the inside that Matt was in love with him but that wasn't the point. It was his fault that he left. Esther said he lived in Paris, once known as the City of The Cathedral. Matt and his father lived in a tower directly beside the Cathedral that gave Quasimodo direct access to the Bell Tower.

Just as he was leaving, someone stopped in front of him. It was his mother, Belle.

"Ben? Sweetie where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh...hi mom. What are you doing here?"

"I'm showing our guests from Arendelle around. Don't you remember? The Queen is showing her son and niece around." Suddenly a tall graceful figure walked. Small flurries of snow trailed behind her silvery blue dress. Queen Elsa was followed by a boy, about the same age as Ben was, 16, and a girl who was no older than 14. The boy looked just like the Snow Queen. He had platinum blonde hair and his mother proud blue eyes that glimmered with the same mischievous look that Elsa seemed to have.

"Queen Elsa." Ben bowed. The Queen responded with a curtsey as did the girl.

"Hello King Ben. I am sorry to have missed the coronation, but my people were busy at war with the Southern Isles. I am here to request that my niece, Anjelika and my son, Elijah stay here for the time being until it is safe enough."

"How goes the war?"

"I'm afraid that it's looking bleak at the moment, Belle. The Southern Isles have made an alliance with that unruly tyrant in Oz. The one who calls himself Great and Powerful."

"Of course. Queen Elsa, you and Princess Anna always have a place here." Ben said, but he was distracted. Somehow, he felt as though everything that was happening was somehow connected, and Elsa could see that his eyes were fixated on the Cathedral. Ben started to rush out.

"Ben? Sweetie, you need to show our guests the school..."

"Mom, I need to take care of something." Ben said rushing off before Belle could say anything, but Elsa knew who he was going to see.

"Let him, Belle. I think I know my way around." Elsa said, beckoning for both Anjelika and Eli to follow her.

* * *

"Benjamin." a voice called out. It was Queen Elsa.

"Yes?"

"You wish to see the bell ringer?"

"You know Quasimodo?"

"That I do. He and I have quite a lot in common."

"I'm going to see his son, I made a huge mistake..."

"I always thought it was a foolish mistake for your father to exclude Quasimodo from the Hall of Heroes like he did..."

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word as to why you've left. Just know that Quasimodo and kin are private people, and they especially don't take too kindly to strangers, well; Clopin doesn't at least..." The Snow Queen said as she walked away, a trail of frost followed her as if it were spray painted on the hallway floors.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

* * *

Matt hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Quasimodo since he left Auradon Prep. He had walked right past Esmeralda and Quasimodo when he had arrived at home. He heard footsteps up the stairs and then a knock at the door.

"Matt?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm off to work. Esmeralda and Phoebus are home if you need anything. We'll talk after evening mass..." The Hunchback said. He was a lot older now, but he was still the Bell Ringer of Notre Dame Cathedral. Matt was his apprentice. Working at the Cathedral on holidays and Summer Break.

"Quasi, the boy clearly wants to talk now..." Laverne the Gargoyle spoke. It must have run in the family, Quasimodo had the same gift to talk to architecture as Matt did. It wasn't really magic, more like lead poisoning. But at the same time, he could talk to architecture: because why the hell not.

"Matt, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Matt said shortly, signing back to his father. 40 plus years ringing the Bells at Notre Dame took a toll on his fathers' hearing and made him deaf. Matt had been signing since he could remember. Matt's room over looked the River Seine, he had a view of all of Auradon's capital. Esmeralda once said that the king himself didn't have a view like Quasimodo had, and now Matt had the same view.

"I've seen that face before. Who is she?" Matt shrugged his shoulders. Quasimodo had had the very same look whenever he thought of Esmeralda when he was younger. "So is there a girl?" Matt shook his head. Quasimodo closed his eyes. He had always known. But he hoped it would pass. "But there is someone."

"His name's Ben." Matt said without looking into his fathers eyes. Quasimodo wrapped his arms around his son, an embrace that felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket after being caught in a rain storm: Matt rested his head on his dad's shoulder and started to cry.

* * *

The two bell ringers cried for a few hours before they heard a knock at the door. Quasimodo answered it.

"Is Matt here?" Ben asked. The young king had travelled all day from Auradon Prep to the capital. Quasimodo looked at Ben and then at his son. Matt went down in his sweat pants and a long olive green tunic.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Matt asked. Quasimodo signed at him asking if he was the Ben that Matt was talking about. "Yeah dad. I'll see you later." he signed back.

"I think we need to talk, Matt."

"I think we do." Matt said. Quasimodo left, leaving the two boys alone. Matt and Ben were left in the small apartment next to the Cathedral. Matt started to walk away.

"You coming, Ben?" He asked, Ben followed Matt as the young Gypsy man* led guided him to the top of the World.

* * *

Matt brought Ben up the stairs to the rooftop that overlooked the entire kingdom.

"Wow." Ben said, awestruck. "I don't even have a view of the kingdom like this."

"Best view in all of Paris, I've been told."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I was in love with you? That you were my knight in shining armour? And how would that have gone over with you? I barely knew anything about you..."

"I would have understood, Matt."

"Would you? Or would you have joined in on the jokes. We both know what teenaged boys are like, Ben. We are teenaged boys, and as those teenaged boys, we are assholes to each other. Not yet confident or comfortable in our own skin, thus we see fit to judge other. Besides, I was just the son of a hunchback."

"Maybe you're right, Matt. But you don't know that you are right. Give me some credit. Also what kind of a 17 year old boy uses the word 'thus'?"

"Shut up. And it's okay. I know I'm not meant for love. Like my father before me."

"That's not true, Matt. You just haven't found him yet..."

"You don't know that. You don't know me, Ben..."

"Then let me know you."

"I can't get my hopes up for something that might not even be true...not again."

"Mal never thought she would fall in love. You know it could happen when you least expect it..."

"I'm not stupid, Ben. I should have just stayed away and become the next Bellringer..."

"No."

"What?"

"No. You are not allowed to hide anymore. Matt, you are an amazing person. I know it, Esther knows it, hell; even Chad knows it. You are ten times the person I could ever hope to be. If you don't believe me then thats fine, but it's true." Ben said.

"I just want to go back to what I was before..."

"A no one?" Ben said. Matt mouth gaped open. "Matt, sorry if it's too harsh but it's true. You were invisible."

"Better to be invisible and have your secrets then to be seen heartbroken..."

"Matt, I'm sorry I can't love you back. I'm not gay. I love Mal."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I heard you and Mal tell each other."

"Right." Matt stretched up to grab something, lifting up his tunic. Ben saw the massive scar tissue again. His curiosity got the better of him. The bells of the Cathedral began to ring. Ben had heard them ring before but he had never truly listened to them.

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

Matt pointed around him. "My place?" he smirked as he pointed at Notre Dame.

"It's amazing. Thank you Matt."

"For what?"

"Showing me a different city. Everything is so much more grad from this point of view."

"But surely from the palace you have a lovely view."

"Yeah, of the Isle of the Lost. You have a view of the entire Nation." Ben said spreading his hands all around him. The view was simply spectacular.

* * *

A few hours passed and Matt and Ben spent them playing video games and actually becoming friends. Ben had noticed the mysterious scars on his new friends torso a few times when his shirt rode up whenever the Junior Bell-Ringer won a round; and though he reminded himself to ask about them later, he figured it was best not to at the moment. Soon, moments became fleeting and he forgot about them all over again.

* * *

It was the evening and Quasimodo had contacted Mrs. Potts at the palace to inform the former King and Queen where their son had disappeared off to. Matt and Ben were to return to Auradon Prep the day after tomorrow. No questions asked.

* * *

The boys were enjoying the morning to themselves. Matt went to change when Ben walked in. Matt was shirtless and for the first time, Ben had no choice but to look at the scars on the Son of Quasimodo's skin. They were ghastly, they weren't a natural reddish pink. instead they looked almost grey.

Matt noticed his new friend's stare. He knew questions were coming his way. He knew that he would have to tell him eventually. He just didn't know how to.

"If you want to know; just ask..."

"What happened?"

Matt breathed in a deep breath.

"I was 10 years old..." Matt started to explain, hoping that he wouldn't lose a friend afterwards.

* * *

 _ **I know, I had to end on a cliff hanger. I have the next three chapters planned out. 6 is called Hellfire**_ _ **and it is only going to be about 500-900 words. 7 is from Mal, Frank and Esther's POV and it is called "Day of Reckoning" and chapter 8 is what happens immediately afterwards 7.**_

 ** _Eli will be important eventually. Elsa and the Royal family of Arendelle aren't just a one off._**

 _ **I hope you liked it. Please don't hate me.**_

Kyle (kingofthebirds-wren)


	7. Chapter 6: Hellfire

**Out There**

* * *

 _I own none of the characters_ , _they are owned by Disney, Victor Hugo and Disney Channel. I do however own the original characters._

 _This chapter is short, I know._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hellfire**

* * *

"I was 10 years old.." Matt began to explain.

 *****FLASHBACK*****

 _A ten year old boy and girl were playing in the woods._

 _"Matty, see if you can catch me." a young Romani girl said excitedly. She had her hair in a pony tail. Her ebony mane was tamed by an elastic band._

 _"No fair, Es. I can't keep up with you." a small red headed boy declared._

 _Alone they ventured further into the woods. But not so far as they could no longer see light trickle from the edge. Not even thinking that they could be putting themselves in danger. Esmeralda and Quasimodo had a meeting with King Adam and Queen Belle. Phoebus had to report to General Li Shang as the replacement head of the Royal Guard, after Shang got a promotion._

 _"Come on Matty. We have don't all day. I want to see the lights!" Esther stated. It was Princess Rapunzel's 29th birthday. The festival of Lanturns was a tradition in the Autonomous Region of Corona, a region in Auradon. Paris, also known as the City of The Cathedral, was the capital of the nation. It wasn't for two years that Matt and Esther would have the chance to attend Auradon Prep._

 _The rustling of bushes frightened the children but they ultimately decided it was probably just a bunny. The two peasant children continued playing in the forest, unaware that something far more sinister was stalking them._

 _ *****Pause*****_

"Wait a minute? You thought the rustling of the bushes was a bunny?"

"Shut up and listen, Ben."

 *****Flashback*****

 _Matt heard sticks crackling, like something was stepping on twigs or something. Matt tapped Esther repeatedly on the shoulder. He was really starting to get scared. Esther tried to calm her best friend down._

 _"Matty, it's okay. You hide, I'll count to 20 and find you."_

 _Matt went a little deeper into the woods alone. It was dark and he was scared. But he found a pretty good hiding place and hid there. But the grove he was in was occupied by another person. A strange looking man with a hooked nose and a strange looking black dress._

 _"What are you wearing?"_

 _"I am a judge, young man. This is what I wear."_

 _"Oh, it looks funny." Matt said, not knowing who this man was. His voice was deep and scary. He also had a funny looking hat that was shaped like a triangle. "My names Matt, what's yours?" He asked innocently._

 _"Claude."_

 _"Clawed? Like a crab?"_

 _"Yes, sort of like that. Where are your parents, dear boy?"_

 _"My mommy died when I was born. My dad is working."_

 _"A good hard worker then? What does he do?"_

 _"He rings the bells in the Bell Tower. He says when I'm older that I'm going to take over his job..." Suddenly the funny looking man grabbed Matt and stole him away. Esther saw this and ran after them._

 _Esther ran into her mother and Quasimodo full of tears._

 _"Mamma, Quasimodo. Some strange man has captured Matty." She said, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly the man stood in front of them, Matt in one arm, what looked like a jar of black and scarlet flames in the other hand._

 _"Master Frollo please. Not my son, it's me you're after. He's an innocent..."_

 _"You disobeyed me, Quasimodo. This child's life is the price you shall pay for your insolence."_

 _"STOP!" A booming voice cried over the crowd. The King himself, King Adam appeared. "How is it you have escaped?"_

 _"I think you'll find that I have quite a way with words, your majesty. This does not concern you, Beast King, it is between me and the Hunchback. He will suffer, for what he did to me. At the price of his son!" Frollo sneered as he opened the jar and the Black and Red flames spilled on to Matthew._

 _Esmeralda sheltered Esther from seeing this but the boy was screaming as his Shadow (the life force of those in Auradon) began to rip apart from Quasimodo. Quasimodo tried to put out the fire but couldn't. For but a moment, Frollo had_ _succeeded, until a knight clad in armour wrestled the boy from Frollo. The King's Guard arrested Frollo. But Matt was still screaming in pain for his papa, for his mother as no one noticed from the shadows a man with a Blue Pointy hat and a long beard was mumbling something unhearable to the human ears._

 _The crowd parted as a Raven crowed from the top of Notre Dame as though signalling the death of an innocent boy. Just then light flickered from the heavens as three fairies, the Three Good Fairies came and somehow dimmed the fire. Matt's skin deformed as scars began forming, black as night._

 _"Will he live? Is my son okay?"_

 _"Fear not, dear Hunchback, we cannot heal his scars, but we can stop the curse from taking hold. We must got to Princess Rapunzel and extract the magical blood that holds the essence of the Magical Healing Flower." Meriweather stated._

 _The Fairies took the boy to the state of Corona, where Rapunzel was celebrating her birthday._

 _"What happened here? What is that **thing** doing out of the tower?" Queen Leah scolded as Quasimodo burst through the party._

 _"Your majesty please. There has been a terrible accident in the Great City..." Queen Belle kindly stated, as Quasimodo snorted._

 _"Accident? You're majesty, if I may so bold to say, what happened was not an accident. The son of Quasimodo almost had his shadow torn from him by the Hellfire curse." Flora interjected._

 _"That's not possible. Maleficent is still on the Isle..." Princess Rapunzel said..._

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted Matt's story. Quasimodo had returned from work. He had finished the Bells for Evening Mass. Esmeralda suddenly burst into the door.

"Quasimodo come quick. It's Phoebus..."

"What happened, Esmeral.."

"He's been murdered."

Esmeralda rushed out in tears. Quasimodo went up the stairs to find the two boys talking on the roof of the Cathedral.

"Your Majesty, Matt." Quasimodo said to the two boys. "Get inside and stay there until I come back for you." He continued to say with a tone of warning and fear for the worst.

"Dad, what's happening." Matt said while signing to him.

"Phoebus has been murdered, the Royal Guard compromised..."

"The Royal Guard? Are my parents okay?" Ben asked worried that he might lose his parents. Until Ben was of Age, his mother and father were acting King and Queen.

"They're fine." Queen Elsa said behind Quasimodo.

"Elsa..."

"Hello Quasi. We should go help Esmeralda."

"Queen Elsa, what's going on?"

"The school has been compromised. Someone there released a dark curse. A boy named Frank."

"What kind of curse?"

"You must be Matthew. A scourge of victories against Auradon and her allies. Arendelle and Wonderland have fallen to Oz, who have also annexed the Southern Isles. I fear that the Wizard now turns his gaze towards Auradons's outer States, Corona, DunBroch and Camelot."

"Boys, stay inside, please." Quasimodo said as the two of them left. Those four words, Matt had a feeling, would be the last words his father spoke to him for a while.

Matt needed to find out what was happening. Suddenly a small figure appeared on the doorstep. It was Macaria and she was holding an injured and unconscious Mal.

"Macaria what happened?"

"It's Frank. He's taken over Auradon Prep. He's holding everyone hostage. Only Mal and I managed to escape. But's on his way to the capital. He says there is to be a bonfire execution and everyone is invited in Three Days Time."

Ben looked on in horror as the world he knew and the Kingdom he loved were now in peril. His friends were in danger. He looked to Matt, but the son of the Hunchback avoided his gaze. Matt didn't know what to do. Mal was unconscious and Macaria was looking at Ben for what to do next. It was his first real test as a king. But he felt it was one he could not pass. He feared for his country.

"Ben?" Matt said.

"Yeah?"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, Matt." Ben said, for the first time, Matt saw the young king break down into tears. Matt hugged his friend.

"We'll figure it out, Ben...I-I promise."he said. Matt didn't even get to finish his story to Ben.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"...Maleficent is still on the Isle." Rapunzel said._

 _"It was not Maleficent, but the enemy of Quasimodo. Claude Frollo did this. He murdered three members of the Royal Guard and escaped the Isle. He was stalking young Matthew here and then captured him when the boy talked to him. That curse he lay on the boy, is the Hellfire Curse, stolen from Maleficent's keep. It is a curse of terrible and great power." Flora, the Green Fairy stated._

 _"What must we do? Is there a cure?" Queen Belle asked._

 _"Only Merlin knows of it..."_

 _"Merlin? But Merlin's been lost since the reign of Arthur..."_

 _"There is a way to contain it."_

 _"How?" Rapunzel asked, although she felt she already knew._

 _"You know how."_

 _"Rapunzel, you can't..."_

 _"A drop of blood should be enough if mixed with magical herbs and formed into a paste."_

 _"And if it doesn't work?"_

 _"The boy will die."_

 _"Rapunzel, it's too risky. Especially for a peasant boy..." Leah snobbily asked of Rapunzel. She often sneered at those of non- royal blood._

 _"That is the difference between you and I, Leah. This boy is innocent, and something in my tells me that the favour will be returned one day." Rapunzel replied. "What must I do?"_

 _And so the mystical paste was made and applied to Matthews scars. The young boy showed no change. Quasimodo's heart broke as his son was dying and he could do nothing to stop it._

 _"It didn't work." He said sadly. Rapunzel put a hand on the Hunchback. They were kindred spirits of sorts, both held in towers for the first part of their lives, told that the world would fear and hate them if they stepped outside and both defied the orders of Gothel and Frollo to discover that the world they were taught to fear was one filled with light they looked past the dark facade. Rapunzel opened her mouth and began to sing*:_

 ** _(song used is not owned by myself. I claim nothing. It is owned by Walt Disney Studios.)_**

 ** _Flower, gleam and glow_**

 ** _Let your power shine_**

 ** _Make the clock reverse_**

 ** _Bring back what once was mine._**

 ** _Heal what has been hurt_**

 ** _Change the fates design_**

 ** _Save what has been lost_**

 ** _Bring back what once was mine*_**

 _At first it_ _appeared as though the boy's condition did not change. But then he began to glow with what Quasimodo would only call, Heaven's Light. Matt's blackened scars began disappearing with the past. But the scars didn't disappear, and they retained their dark grey colour._

 _"Papa?" Matt meekly said as Quasimodo hugged his son. Rapunzel was filled with joy that her birthing day was one used for goodness' sake and that evil did not triumph._

Matt touched his scars as they began to darken. Ever since that day, Matt had to apply the Magical Paste to his scars once every three months to keep the curse from consuming him. It had been two months since his last application. The Hellfire Curse was beginning to take effect again, and Matt only had four days before it consumed him. He looked at Ben holding Mal's hand as Macaria was chanting in Ancient Greek some sort of Pagan healing Hymn.

It was best they didn't know.

* * *

* I do not own the lyrics for this song, I only used them because it fit the story.

I hope you enjoyed it. It's a little longer then I hoped it would be, by about 1000 words, but what ever. I am enjoying this story so much and I hope you, the readers, are enjoying it as well.


	8. Chapter 7: Who is The Monster?

**Out There**

* * *

 _I own none of the characters_ , _they are owned by Disney, Victor Hugo and Disney Channel. I do however own the original characters._

 _This chapter is a break from Matt and Ben. It's all about Macaria and Mal with a little Esther and a lot of that scumbag, Frank. But the two of them make an appearance at the end._

 _Warning for Violence (but not overly graphic), Language (some homophobic slurs) and Frank Frollo taking shit way too far, again. It gets very dark very quickly. I know that's not the tone of Descendants, but it's the general tone of Hunchback._

 _I hope you_ _don't mind me adding a bit more Disney Lore (being the Black Cauldron)._

 _This is definitely the longest chapter so far so I really hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Who Is the Monster?**

* * *

It had been almost half a day since Ben had left to bring back Matt. Almost a day since Esther had revealed to Mal, Ben and Evie that Matt had left. While Ben was trying to bring Matt back, it was up to Mal to be in charge of the school. And that meant finding out what Frank Frollo was up to. She saw him stalking the campus alone. Raven and Uriel didn't even bother with hanging out with him. Uriel was too busy trying to woo the daughter of Mulan and probably make her his next baby mamma (Uriel already had a kid on the way with Shan-Yu's daughter, Mei), or something like that. Raven on the other hand had gone back to her place as Mal's best frenemy.

"Mal, are you really going to wear that? I mean, you look okay, but...what ever, your decision." She said to her yesterday. If she didn't have such a strong backbone, Mal would have taken it personally. But she knew Raven better then anyone, other than Evie.

"Raven you're hardly anyone to talk. Your make up makes you look ten years older than you are."

"At least I'm not clinging to a relationship that we all know will never work out. I gotta go, love you: Kisses." Raven said blowing kisses towards a fuming Mal.

"Mal: We need to talk." Macaria cautiously. The daughter of Hades was always cautious around Mal. Both Mal and her mother once had a thing for making Mac's life a living hell.

"What do you want Macaria?" Mal said annoyed. She had quite liked that Macaria had been ignoring her.

"It's Frank; something's wrong. He hasn't been seen in days..."

"He's hardly a threat to me or you Mac..." Mal said leaving the young Goddess alone.

"I saw him sneaking around the dormitories. Specifically around your dorm room. It was like he was looking for something."

Mal felt her head start sweating profusely. She began running towards the nearest door.

* * *

She rushed to the dorm, desperately hoping Frank didn't find it. Mac was following after her. Gods, did that annoying little goddess ever give up?

"Mac, I don't need your help..." She said reaching the dorm. Raven and Evie were already in there, mouth open wide with shock; and with good reason. Their apartment was completely torn to shreds. Clothes and books all out of place, wallpaper ripped off the walls and the words "AND HE SHALL SMITE THE WICKED AND PLUNGE THEM INTO THE FIERY ABYSS..."were smeared in paint on their walls.

"Mal? I was wondering if you heard from Ma...What happened here?" Esther asked as she arrived. Mal was tearing through the mess looking for her spell book.

"It's not here..."

"M, what's going on? What's not here?"

"That little weasel took my spell book..."

"Who? Frank? What would he need with a Spell Book? He's not of magical decent..." Evie pointed out.

"That doesn't matter...not if he finds a magical object that would allow him to cast the spell..." Raven countered.

"Like the FGM's wand." Evie suggested.

"Yes, exactly. But the thing is, ever since the incident at the Coronation, FGM has had her wand on her person at all times...unless."

"Unless..."

"Unless he some how summoned the Black Cauldron." Mal suggested. It was impossible; the Black Cauldron was the darkest magical object in the universe. No one had seen it since Gurgi jumped into the cauldron to destroy The Horned King's hold on it.

"That's not possible, he would need help..." Evie said.

"What a coincidence he let himself be associated with you, Uriel and Deathy the Morbid Un-Dead Dwarf over there..." Mal sneered at Raven and Mac.

"Fine, he asked me to help him make a potion that would grant him magical abilities for a day but I..."

"You what, Raven? You didn't think for a second that Frank would do something like this? He's a fucking psychopath..."

"Hate to break it to you Mal, but all of us are psychopaths. Even Feminist Barbie over there." Raven said, pointing out Esther who gave Raven her best bitch face. Raven returned the favour.

"That's not the point. Raven, he's evil to the core. More so than any of us ever could be."

"Well when you put it that way..." Suddenly an explosion was seen from the top of the bell tower where Matt lived.

* * *

The four girls found themselves running towards it. It was as though the world was falling apart before their eyes and there was nothing they could do about it.

"GIRLS, STAY AWAY FROM THE EXPLODING BUILDING!" the Fairy God Mother said, but none of the girls heard her. Chaos ensued throughout the entire school. Suddenly a beam fell towards Evie but Mal pushed her out of the way.

"You saved me, M."

"You're my best friend, E. Of course I..." she started to say; not hearing another crashing noise come front the ceiling above them.

"MAL!" Evie screamed as a piece of the King Arthur statue fell through the floor hitting Mal on the top of her head, knocking her unconscious. The daughter of Maleficent was knocked out cold as Esther, Evie and Macaria ran towards her, Raven standing guard to make sure Frank wasn't going to sneak up on them. Macaria put her small hand on Mal's forehead and two of her fingers on her neck searching for a pulse.

"She's still breathing..." Macaria said

"But she can't move." Evie said.

"We have to get her out of here." Raven said.

"What about the others? Who's gonna get them out of here." Esther said.

"I'll take her. You three find as many students and teacher as you can and get them to the woods."

"Mac, find Ben." Evie said as Esther nodded in agreement. "He'll know what to do." Esther wrote down an address and passed it towards the small goddess.

"Here, you'll find Ben and Matt at the Cathedral in Paris." Esther said as hollow footsteps echoed throughout the halls. "You should go now." she said as Macaria took Mal and disappeared in a flurry of shadows leaving small red poppy petals everywhere. The remaining girls got up and tried to regroup and find a way out of the chaos.

"We have to go now before..."

"Going somewhere?" a sinister sneer said. Frank Frollo was glaring maliciously at the three remaining girls.

* * *

Frank was glaring at Evie and Esther more so than he was Raven. Esther was glaring daggers at the son of Frollo right back. Suddenly a sweeping action slammed the two girls against the wall, leaving Raven free; Frank had somehow conjured up a flying spell. A small shattering sound was amplified in the hallways.

"My mirror." Evie said, looking down at a shattered mirror.

"Oh, Evie has lost her little useless mirror. Look at that Evie, one year of bad luck per dwarf child you can whore yourself out for..."

"Don't talk to her like that..."

"Ah, the Gypsy spawn. I wondered when this little whore would talk to me. My, my, you are a beautiful one. I guess you could say I think you're glowing, or at least you will be..." He said.

"Is that all you can think of as an insult? Calling all girls whores just because no one would touch you with a four foot pole?" Evie sneered.

"Frank please..." Raven pleaded with him.

"No. I think not: I think I'll start a little bonfire in the courtyard; Esther is the guest of honour. Don't fret dear Raven; the rest of you will get to enjoy the fire as well. But I have a father to avenge. Shame the spawn of Quasimodo isn't here, it would be nice to re-enact the little incident at the cathedral that happened so many years ago. I must thank you, Raven: Your little magic boost was certainly beneficial to me..."

"Matt, Mal and Ben will stop you."

"Hm, the product of bestiality, the witch bitch and the sodomite: I must admit, they don't scare me. I shall pledge allegiance to The Tyrant of Oz once I take over Auradon. The dawning of a new era shall rise." Frank said as he poofed them to a dungeon.

* * *

Already there were Uriel, Lonnie, Jay and Carlos in one corner, Chad, Jane, Audrey and their parents in another corner. The Charming's were holding their son, shielding them from harm's way. Aurora and Philip were arguing with the Fairy God Mother whilst Mulan and Queen Leah were arguing about a woman's place.

"Where's Doug?" Evie pleaded, asking desperately.

"He was looking for you, Evie. We thought he was with you?" Lonnie said confused.

"Wait where's Mac?" Uriel said, concerned. Though he would never truly admit it, he thought of Macaria as a little sister. Apart from the fact that she was a 3000-year-old immortal goddess who could take whatever form she chose.

"...And Mal, Evie where's Mal."

"She got knocked un conscious so Macaria shadow transported her out of here."

"Where?" Lonnie asked curiously, not aware that Frank was listening. "Also, where the hell is Ben?"

"He's with Matt. At the Cath..." Esther stumbled, seeing that Frank was listening in.

"I have all I need." Frank sneered. As if possessed by the Shadow Man himself, he conjured an army of lost souls, with all the powers of Hell itself. A large black cauldron appeared on the scene. As it was said that only one with dark magic could control the Cauldron, it seemed impossible that the scrawny son of Frollo could control it.

"You shouldn't be able to do that. You're just a..."

"I might be a mortal, Evie, but thanks to dear sweet little Raven over here, I now have all the magic I need." Frank declared maliciously. Completely mad, he sent the demons out to do his evil bidding.

"Behold; the world as it is now." He said, reveling in the chaos he had caused. An image of the world began flashing before them.

 _A scene of the flags of Wonderland, Neverland and Arendelle falling to the Symbol of the Wizard._

 _Then a scene of the Royal guard being attacked by Demons, turning them to stone and then smashing them._

"Daddy?" Lonnie said in horror _as her father, Shang was turned to stone and then disappeared._ Suddenly a statue of marble that looked just like Shang appeared in the front yard.

 _The scene cut to a desperate Esmeralda pleading with Quasimodo._

 _"...It's Phoebus."_

 _"What happened Esmeral..."_

 _"He's been murdered."_

 _The flashes show a valiant Phoebus fighting off the demon army as they try to destroy Shang's stone body. A demon stuck him with a sword that instantly turned him into stone and a demon knocked him over, only for his statue to be whisked away by a special kind of magic, not Dark in nature, but Light*._

 _The scene ends with Elsa, Esmeralda, Beast, Belle and Quasimodo being whisked away in their normal forms back to the dungeon._

* * *

"Welcome: Whores, witches and monster's alike. I'm afraid your future isn't a very happy one. In three days time, a bonfire shall appear and Esther here, has so kindly been voluntold that she will be the first to burn for her crimes against Auradon." Frank sneered, reveling in all the horror he had caused, the blood he had shed and the misery of his enemies.

"You'll never speak for Auradon, not so long as there is a King to oppose you." King Adam, the Beast declared.

"Ben will stop you. As will Matthe..."

"SILENCE, Gypsy. He won't win; He's just a little freak who's too afraid of a closet door..."

"You had no right to say that about my son."

"I said SILENCE, Hunchback. You will pay for what you did to my father."

"My son is innocent..."

"There is no such thing as an innocent. The Lord has appeared to me and told me of my mission. He spoke to me first through my father, and then through a dream. He spoke of a dark object that will allow me to reach my goal. My father foolishly thought that the Staff of Merlin was the goal. But he was wrong; it is the Black Cauldron that is to be my triumph. None shall live my reign, starting with the daughter of the woman who drove my father to madness."

"Frollo was mad before he ever set eyes on me. Just leave my daughter alone. Take me instead..."

"Typical villains, once they have power they boast and gloat and stomp their feet like a little child when they don't get their way." Evie said, nudging Carlos in the ribs. Hoping to draw attention away from Esmeralda and Esther.

"Y-yeah Frank, we get enough of this shit from our parents on the Isle of the Lost. Give us something new to deal with. They threaten us with death every day." Carlos said unconvincingly back. Up until now, Esther noticed he hadn't really said much to wrapped up in his own little world with Jane and Jay, both of whom never seemed to talk around Esther.

Frank sneered at the two of them, and then proceeded to manipulate two demons to building a pyre.

"I think not, Gypsy: say your last goodbyes to your daughter. In three days time, she shall be the first to burn..." he sneered, spitting on Esther in a similar way Esmeralda had once done to Frollo. Things were beginning to feel bleak for Esther. Esmeralda held her daughter tightly. It was all her fault, and now Esther was seemingly doomed. Esther was used to being the brave one, but right now all she felt was helpless.

* * *

From outside the dungeon, a small boy with glasses hid in the rubble. As a part dwarf he had hard and thick skin able to withstand the collapse of Diamond mines. Doug listened carefully to all that the son of Frollo was saying. He was a smart one, Doug was. He knew the legend of the Black Cauldron well enough to know that its hold over the user would be destroyed if one pure of heart would jump inside.

"Don't worry Evie, I'll find a way to rescue you." He mumbled quietly to himself as he ran off to gather his Dwarf Clan and find others to overthrow Frank. Maybe he'll even find Mal and Ben: they'd know what to do.

King Beast over heard the young Dwarfling mumble to himself due to his perfect hearing.

"I'm sure someone will **Dwarf** your plans, Frank. And then you shall be tried for crimes against Auradon. Perhaps your father will finally get a cellmate in that Asylum of his..." He taunted Frank, winking at Evie as he said the word Dwarf.

Evie felt reassured that Doug was all right. She just wasn't sure about the rest of them.

* * *

Mal felt her eyes flutter. She then heard some other language being chanted to her. It reminded her of the lullabies Mother Gothel used to sing to the kids at her day care.

"Ben, what do we do?"

"I don't know Matt."

"We have to think of something, boys." Macaria said, stopping the chanting.

"...I have an i-idea."

"Mal?" Ben said instantly grabbing her hand as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What idea?" Matt said eagerly, as though he was trying to break focus between Ben and Mal.

"Matt, give her some room. She just woke up out of a three day coma." Ben warned.

"No, it's fine. We need to find her..."

"Who?"

"My mother. We need to set Maleficent free." Mal pointed out. Ben and Matt looked nervously at each other, while Macaria was focused on a shadow at the door. It was a small shadow. A slightly dopey one at that.

"Hello Douglas. Would you care to tell us what has occurred since Mal and I left Auradon?" Macaria interrupted, talking to the door as it opened and revealed the young son of Dopey, as well as a man in a Jester's costume with the same colour complexion as Esther and Esmeralda.

"Clopin?" Matt said to the Bard. But he just began to sing.

" _Morning in Paris, the days now seem bleak at the steps of Notre Dame_

 _One little hero to die for peace, at the place near Notre Dame_

 _But the Choice he's to make is a hard one_

 _One that comes with a great sacrifice_

 _The Hero shall live by dying to save the Land_

 _The Land of Notre Dame."_

The King of the Gypsies and known Bard sang melodically. Clopin was said to have been blessed by the God Apollo with the power of prophesy, in exchange for the chance to train his son, Clovis, in the arts of the Muses.

"Bonjour, petite Mathieu. The time is coming. A choice to make shall be a big one, non? To live and destroy, or to die and to save. Remember, Mathieu, what you seek is to be revealed by both beings of light and dark." Clopin said mystically in the Language of The Cathedral* **(Medieval French)**. Ben, Mal and the other two were confused as all Hades.

He continued singing as he turned towards the door, Matt shivered at the words Clopin was singing. Clopin was completely entranced in what he was singing; it was almost like he was magiced by someone and being controlled from afar.

Ben, Mal, Doug and Macaria all turned to Matt who just shrugged at the old Bard, who was now well into his forties.

 _"...Sing the Bells of Notre Dame"_ * **(This prophesy is based on the rhyme scheme for The Bells Of Notre Dame, which was composed so beautifully by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz and is one the I do not claim to own in any form)** Clopin continued as he skipped merrily through the chaos he caused in the streets, unphased by the horrible prophesy he had just predicted.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Mal asked.

"She's back." Mac said nonchalantly. Mal rolled her eyes at Mac.

"It's just how Clopin is. He sings, a lot..."

"Anyways, back to Mal's crackpot idea about freeing Maleficent..." Macaria interrupted.

"Wait, What? Hold on, Mal you can't just free the wickedest villainess of all time to fight and equally crazy one. Which I guess is fitting because...nevermind." Doug said.

"No, what were you going to say Dougie?"

"Frank, he has the Black Cauldron." Doug said to a completely and totally shocked Mal, Ben and Matt.

"He...what? No, you're lying, Doug."

"I promise you, I'm not."

"That makes no sense though. That would have to mean that he...but he can't have Magic..." Mal said, completely disgusted.

"Mal's right."

"What do you mean, Matt?" Ben asked, but feared the answer.

"We have to free Maleficent."

"Huh?"

"Clopin told me so."

"You understood him?"

"Uh, yeah, didn't you?"

"Not a damn word."

"He said, 'what we seek is to be revealed by both beings of light and dark.' Maleficent is the being of Dark. We need her, for what ever it is we need to stop Frank." Matt said.

"Who do we need, I wasn't following completely...sorry" Ben said, very confused.

"We need to free Maleficent." Matt said, and then Mal nodded in agreement. Doug, Ben and Mac stared back at the pair in shock, horror and fright. Matt himself wasn't too sure if this would work. He just hoped Esther would be okay.

* * *

 ** _Fear not, fans of Phoebus, Phoebus is not dead, his marble body was whisked away by the being of Light._**

 ** _I figured I'd add another character to escape and almost forgot how much i love Doug until I recently rewatched Descendants and realized how much I relate to him, Mal, Evie and Ben._**

 ** _I know that this chapter was pretty dark. I'm not sure if you guy's like it, but I personally love this tone of fics. Let me know._**

 ** _Honestly, I tried my best to fill in the plot holes but if there are any I will try and fix them in the next chapter with explanation._**

 ** _I would just like to say how much I appreciate all of you readers, and to all the reviews I have: I would just like to say thank you, whole heartedly for your support. I never imagined that this little Idea in my head would get this far. This is my longest fic because its about two things I_ _truly am passionate about; Film and the magic of Disney (specifically Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame)_**

 ** _From me to you,_**

 ** _Happy New Year_**

 ** _kingofthebirds-wren_**


	9. Chapter 8: The Promise

**Out There**

* * *

 _I own none of the characters_ , _they are owned by Disney, Victor Hugo and Disney Channel. I do however own the original characters._

 _I'll admit this chapter is an odd one. I hope you enjoy it anyways._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Promise**

* * *

It had been ten hours since Matt and Mal's crackpot plan to free Maleficent had been explained. Ben still wasn't convinced. This was to be the first true test of his leadership as a king. What if everything went wrong and he ended up being known as the 'King who Freed Maleficent and destroyed Auradon' for all eternity? Ben had been mulling this over in his makeshift bed in the Bell Tower since he could hardly look at Matt without feeling sorry for him. Up all night, he crossed into Quasimodo and Matt's house.

Entering the kitchen he looked for something to eat. Rummaging through the fridge he was looking for something to dip in peanut butter.

"Looking for something?" a small meek voice asked. Ben jumped at being caught, grabbing his heart.

"Macaria, you scared the shit out of me..."

"I guess you can't sleep either."

"Nope." He said awkwardly. "Am I the only one who thinks this plan is awful?"

"No, Maleficent is unpredictable and just plain evil. We don't know how she is going to act when Mal sets her free." Macaria explained, the darkness hid the young goddess' face. Ben and Mac continued to sit across each other from the table in awkward silence.

"I think I'd better go to bed now. Whatever is happening, we need to be prepared for the worst tomorrow." Mac declared before the tiny goddess dashed off into the darkness, becoming one with the darkness. Ben looked around the small kitchen, all it had was an old refrigerator, an oven and a small kitchen table. While Ben was living in style with servants for his servants, while Matt lived in a small home as shabby as those on the Isle of The Lost attached to the Grandest Cathedral in all of the 10 Worlds. His new friend was so kind and good and all he was was a spoiled young king who didn't know how bad things truly were in his own kingdom for some of the so called Heroes and their children.

* * *

Ben found an old picture of Quasimodo and who appeared to be a small 5 year old Matt in a picture frame with a glass sleeve. As he looked harder at the picture, he saw what looked like a small piece of paper tucked behind the frame and the picture itself.

It was, what appeared to be a poem of some sorts. The paper seemed to be relatively new, perhaps a day old: Meaning that Matt must have put it there for safe knew he shouldn't look at what the poem said but curiosity got the better of him and he found himself unable to resist.

It read in messy boyish looking handwriting: _The Hero must choose, to die and save or to live and destroy._ _I'm not sure who Clopin was talking about, but he addressed it to me; only fitting as I have three days before I am consumed by the Hellfire..._

"What are you doing up?" a voice rang behind him.

"Matt?" Ben said, tucking the piece of paper in his shirt sleeve before turning around. "Hey, um...I can't sleep."

"Because we are gonna free the most evil villainess of all time?"

"Yeah...that." Ben said, touching his sleeve where the small note was hidden.

"Uh-huh?" Matt said as he walked over to the photo. Ben watched Matt tense up. Matt turned around, mouth wide, the look on his face was distress and slight anger.

"When were you going to tell up you're dying, Matt?"

"You had no right..."

"Matt, look."

"No: _you_ look, your Majesty. Just because you're the fucking king, doesn't give you the right to go snooping around in stuff that doesn't concern you." Matt screamed. He knew he would have had to tell his friends eventually. Matt turned away from Ben, not letting him see the young son of The Hunchback cry.

"Matt." Ben said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're my friend; I'm not like other people. I understand why you didn't tell us. I just wish you trusted me more, at least...I: I care about you." Matt looked at him with eyes full of tears.

"You don't know me."

"Yes I do. We will find someone who can help. There has to be somebody..."

"There is, she's the one who created the curse; the one who was turned into a lizard by her daughter."

"That's why you were so adamant about freeing Maleficent, isn't it?"

"No. As I said, we need beings of Light and Dark magic to guide us to a magical item that can destroy Frank's power."

"What item?"

"I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't need your help."

"Gee thanks."

"No offence, Ben. But you've known me for what? Three days? I work better on my own..."

"And I thought we actually were friends."

"Yeah well, that was before you invaded my privacy. You're the King. And I'm just a Bell Ringer." The two boys stared the other down. Matt regretted what he said. He thought he could change, but it would take more than just a day and a half

* * *

Suddenly Mal came bounding into the kitchen, panic was painted on her faces like a mask. Macaria was nowhere to be seen. Matt noticed this first. Not thinking first, he peaked his eyes out of his window and saw a horde of guards headed their way.

"We have to go..."

"But, but Mac and Doug are gone..." Mal said to Matt.

"What?"

"What do you mean gone?"

"Mac made me promise not to say anything. She just took Doug with her and disappeared."

"Where could she have gone?"

* * *

"Macaria, wait!" Doug screamed.

"SHHHHHH, Doug, do you want to be caught."

"This is never going to work..."

"Just trust me, it will work. We need to get everyone out of there and the only way to do that is by my plan..."

"Are you really that good of a liar?"

"I'm 9000 years old."

"What?"

"Oh don't act so surprised, immortal goddess, remember?" Doug was still apprehensive about her plan. Macaria was being very mysterious about what they were doing.

"I still don't like the plan..."

"It's the only one we have. Let's go..." She said heading towards the school, holding Doug by the hands, as though she was carrying him like a prisoner.

"Macaria? My my, this is quite the surprise. The Demon goddess is the one who stands by me...I never would have thought this to be true..."

"I Brought you a gift." She said pushing Doug into the fray.

"Doug?" Evie said. "Macaria how could you?"

"Easy, I just did. I've come to pledge my allegiance to the new leader of Auradon."

"Really?" He said as Macaria saw a floating smile above him. A great purple cat floated above them all, but only Macaria and Evie noticed it.

"Yes."

"Very well." Frank said. "I have a bonfire to plan. Macaria keep watch."

Evie stormed up to the daughter of Hades and slapped her. She was beyond pissed at what Macaria had done.

"I trusted you, MAL trusted you."

"I know..."

"If I could interrupt..." The Cheshire cat interjected. "I have come to take you all back to the Isle of The Lost..."

"Why?" Chad sneered.

"It would seem that young Mr. Frollo has forgotten the place he once called home. With the Barrier broken because the Crown has fallen, Jafar, Ursula and Hades have formed an impenetrable barrier around it that will protect all of you...in exchange for the acknowledgement that Good and Evil depend on the point of view...Except for Cruella, who tries to murder 101 Dalmatian puppies for fashion?"

"Hey..." Carlos said.

"No offence. But we have to hurry now."

"You take them, I have to warn Mal..."

"You're not going anywhere near them..."

"Evie..." Doug said trying to intercede with the two girls.

"Not now Doug..."

"No, now. This was the only way to get in to the Prison Hold, to help all of you..."

Macaria shadowed Doug out of the prison to the 'safety' of the Isle whilst the Cheshire Cat did the same with all but when he went back to fetch Esther, Esmeralda, Evie and Quasimodo: the four of them were missing.

"Didn't think you would ruin my fun and get away with it, Cheshire?"

"Where are they?"

"Safe...for now." Frank said before shooing away the Cat. He wasn't going to let them get away with this. As Cheshire disappeared, Frank deviously smiled.

"Captain...attack the Isle. Bring them all back to me, in chains, bound and gagged: and bring me Macaria's head on a plate." He ordered the Skeleton as Macaria watched in the shadows. "I have a bonfire to plan."

* * *

"Mal: are we sure this is a good idea?"

"Matt, you were adamant about it before, what changed?"

"Nerves."

"Get over them, we're at war...Ben has hardly said a word to either of us...is he okay?"

"How should I know?"

"I thought you two were friends?"

"We never were. I was a fascination, a mere distraction from the real troubles of this kingdom..."

"Look, you want a piece of advice? Coming from one person who shuts them self from other people to another?"

"Not really..."

"Ben cares, he's the best person I know. Trust him, he won't let you down."

"We're here, at the prison." Ben said, the young king avoiding any sort of eye contact with Mal or Matt.

"Ben..."

"What Mal?"

"Let me get her...she'll want to talk to me."

"I'm coming with you..."

"No, stay here on the look out for Frank or the Palace Guard with Matt."

"Fine." Ben said as Mal walked away, leaving him alone with the son of the Bellringer.

* * *

Mal was nervous as she saw her mother's infamous horns guarded by the prison. She hadn't seen her mother since Ben's Coronation and was surprised to hear that she had taken her human form again.

"MAL?! How's my little traitor?"

"Hello mother."

"What's going on up there? I heard word that someone had take over the school you were at..."

"That's why I'm here...we need your help."

"And what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"We'll speak when you get me out of here."

Mal remembered a spell that she had read in her spell book, the one Frank had stolen from her.

" _Though she's evil and has sinned, break my mother out of her prison"_ She said as the door cracked open.

"Well done my daughter...now shall we?" Maleficent said proudly grabbing her staff. As Mal noticed a green aura glowing around her mother, the ascended towards her friends above.

"Well well well...you do know how to keep company...Benjamin, haven't seen you since I tried to eat you, and who is this?" She said sniffing the air around her, as a great raven descended from the sky. "Smells like lead, I love lead...lead poisoning is my favourite metallic based poison. AHHH DIAVAL." She said noticing her familiar as he joined her.

"You are free, Maleficent, if you are willing to help defend Auradon and her sister kingdoms, Wonderland, Neverland, Arendelle and Narnia from the scourge of Oz and the usurper who has tried to destroy Auradon from within."

"Whats in it for me?"

"What would you like?"

"I want the Forbidden Mountain back. No one is allowed to stop me from spreading malevolence and plague across the land as i see fit...and Mal is to train under me, instead."

"The mountain you can have, but no way is Mal going with you..."

"I accept." Mal said, to Matt and Ben's dismay and shock. "I will go with you, mother...if you will help us."

"Deal." Maleficent said, as a purple flame burst from the mother and daughter. "A promise is a promise, should it be broken, you shall be cursed to wander this earth alone and unloved...Now, she we get going?"

* * *

 _Sorry for the long wait, again, sorry if this chapter is odd, but the next one should be up soon._


End file.
